


Haz

by janescott



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: D/s themes, Dom Louis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Harry, Threesome, sort of dom zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being Harry Styles can be overwhelming and exhausting. Being Haz, however, is the easiest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haz

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you get bored at work and you kind of trip and write 2k of sub!Harry threesome porn? Yeah. That's what this is.
> 
> Nothing belongs to me of course.
> 
> Beta'd by magenta :-)

Harry climbs into the van and stumbles to the back seat, mumbling an apology to Liam when he trips over his foot.

“My fault Harry, sorry,” Liam says, glancing up from his phone.

Harry just nods and all but falls into the bench seat at the back, half on top of Louis, who shoves at him half-heartedly.

“Sorry babe,” Harry mumbles somewhere around Louis’s collarbone. He’s slumped nearly sideways and he’s so fucking _tired_. He’s vaguely aware of someone settling on his other side - Zayn by the smell of smoke that drifts towards him.

Zayn loops an arm around Harry’s waist and Harry sighs, settling further into the seat.

“M’supposed to go out tonight,” he says, his voice blurry and hoarse with exhaustion after a long day of interviews and promo shoots. “M’supposed to go out with ………….. someone.”

He’d been listening, he really had when the PR girl had been explaining all this to him, but he’d switched off when she started talking image. The gist of it is he’s supposed to take some up and coming young actress to … somewhere. He’d made plans with Nick and his friends to make it a bit easier on himself because these things always make Harry feel awkward and too-large.

He feels Louis snort against him and blinks open his eyes slowly to find Liam and Niall studying him from the seat in front.

“Harry.” Liam says. “You’re practically asleep. You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“But - I’m supposed - “

“No, Liam’s right. The only place you’re going tonight is bed.” Louis’s voice is a firm rumble and Harry has to resist the temptation to tuck his head against Louis’s chest.

“I don’t want to let anyone down,” Harry says. “It’s just - I’m just going with this girl, and out with Nick and - “

“Harry. Give me your phone.”

Harry sighs but he shifts and digs into his pocket, handing his phone to Louis.

“Nick will understand, yeah?” Louis scans through Harry’s contact list, hitting on Nick’s name and tapping out a quick text. Harry pulls a face when Louis takes a pic, but Louis just rolls his eyes and hands his phone back.

It pings a moment later:

_bloody hell, Harry, you look like shit. Go home, you idiot. I’ll call you tomorrow. x_

“But - this girl …. “

“You can barely talk and you can’t remember her name,” Zayn points out then. “Plus - does it matter which of us it is? I mean - “

Harry turns his head to study Zayn. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean, I get that you’re the go-to for going out and getting attention and all that bullshit but Haz … it doesn’t always have to be you, yeah?”

Liam’s nodding in agreement. “I’ve texted Sophia, she’s happy to go out tonight, and maybe -” 

Niall turns around then, grinning widely.

“Tell me I’m brilliant,” he says then, interrupting Liam and ignoring his soft _hey_.

Harry grins and says softly “Nialler, you’re brilliant. What’d you do?”

“Well, I texted that PR chick, and said you really weren’t feeling well but if it HAS to be one of us, then I would make the supreme sacrifice and take the girl out. Probably not with Nick and that, but I’ll think of something.”

Harry shifts then and buries his head in Louis’s neck, suddenly overwhelmed.

“Niall, mate, you’re bloody brilliant. And you, Haz - you’re coming home with me. You in, Zayn?”

Harry feels Zayn’s hand tighten around his waist for a moment and he sighs against Louis’s neck. 

“Yeah, babe. I’m in.”

Harry drifts for the rest of the ride, listening to the others talk around him, the words a meaningless, soothing buzz.

They drop off Liam and then Niall, who’s chattering excitedly about his impending night out, then Louis tells the driver that Harry and Zayn are stopping at his for the night, and then - 

Harry manages to shuffle into the house, with Zayn propping him up and Louis chattering about - something. He sighs with relief when the door closes behind him.

Zayn pushes a hand through Harry’s hair, fiddling and rearranging the curls. “How about you go get some sleep Haz? You look half dead.”

Harry blinks and frowns, feeling a pout forming.

“But - don’t you want to …. “ his voice trails into nothing and he studies his feet. Louis and Zayn only call him Haz when …. when they know he needs to be taken out of himself, taken away from being _Harry Styles_ for a bit.

“Yeah, babe, we do. But nothing’s going to happen till you get some sleep, yeah? Come on, we’ll tuck you in.”

Harry laughs softly at that but he feels nothing but warm and safe as he stretches his legs out under Louis’s ridiculously puffy duvet.

Louis kisses him at the corner of his mouth, nothing but a lingering press of warm lips, but Harry feels the remaining tension leach out of his shoulders.

“Get some rest, Haz. We’ll come check on you in a bit.”

Harry closes his eyes and knows nothing until the feeling of someone lightly tugging at his hair brings him slowly awake. 

Louis is sitting beside him on the bed, cross-legged, and he can feel Zayn tucked up behind him, his arm around Harry’s waist.

“There you go, love. Better?”

Harry blinks and does an internal check. His mouth is a little dry, and his head is a little fuzzed, but nothing like it had been before.

“Uh, yeah. Can I have a drink of water please?”

He sits up as Zayn shifts back a bit, but smiles when he curls himself back into Harry’s side, slipping his hand under Harry’s shirt.

Harry makes a soft, pleased noise as Zayn spreads his fingers out over Harry’s flat stomach.

Louis hands Harry a bottle of water, condensation slipping down the sides. Harry takes it and drinks half of it in one long swallow, feeling the remains of his fuzziness dissipate. 

He’s still tired; he can feel it deep in his bones like an ache, but there’s a restlessness alongside it, and he sighs.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly as Louis takes the bottle and puts it on the bedside table. He looks down and picks at the covers. “I mean - I kind of knew - I should have said something earlier, but we’re all so busy and - “

“Haz,” Louis says softly, climbing back on to the bed as Zayn presses a silent kiss to the side of his neck. “It’s okay. We should have seen it sooner, as well. It’s no one’s fault, and we’re here now.”

“Mmmmmm,” is all Harry can think of because now Zayn’s _really_ kissing his neck and it feels good. He tilts his head, shameless, as Zayn sucks a mark on to his skin. He feels himself getting hard, and sighs, turning to Louis, who’s studying him carefully.

“What do you need, Haz? Do you need to go down?”

Harry nods, his eyes fluttering shut as Zayn presses his fingers against his skin, scratching lightly.

“Mnnmmmm. Please, Lou. But - slow, yeah? S’been a while.”

Louis nods and smiles at that. “Okay. Red, yellow, green?”

Harry nods as Zayn pushes at his shirt, until Harry pulls it over his head, and pushes his pants - they’d stripped his jeans off before he crashed earlier - down and off, kicking them on to the floor.

He puts his hands on the bed, his palms flat, careful not to touch himself.

“Good. Good boy,” Louis says, and he flushes pink at the praise. 

He watches silently as Louis and Zayn get off the bed long enough to strip their own clothes, Louis pausing to get a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms out of the drawer by the bed before he climbs back on.

He straddles Harry’s hips, finally kissing him properly, his hands tangled in Harry’s hair.

Harry moans into it, shameless and needy as the kisses turn sloppy and filthy. He’s aware of Zayn on the periphery, watching. Harry moves his hand toward him and Zayn takes it, winding their fingers together.

“We’ve got you Haz, yeah? We’ll take care of you, so good for us …”

Harry tightens his grip on Zayns fingers and feels his cock swell to full hardness as Louis grinds his hips down.

Louis breaks the kiss and leans back, breathing heavily. HIs face is flushed and his own cock is rising thick and hard against his stomach.

“Fuck, you should see yourselves,” Zayn mutters. Harry turns his head, and Zayn is stroking himself lazy and slow. Harry makes a small, needy noise in the back of his throat and Louis laughs softly.

Harry blinks slowly, he can already feel the pull of it; the pull of going down, and he bites his lip before taking a deep breath and letting the feeling uncoil. 

“How about …. how about Zayn fucks you while you suck me off Haz? D’you think that will do the trick, baby?”

Harry feels his cock give a desperate twitch and he flushes as a bead of pre-come leaks from the tip, but Louis just laughs softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He reaches for the lube and taps Harry’s hand till he holds it out.

“Get yourself ready, yeah? You know Zayn likes watching you do that.”

Harry flushes a deep red and bites his lip. He’s so hard now, but he looks at Louis who’s smiling at him, his expression open and kind, and he takes a breath, nodding eagerly.

Zayn moves until he’s tucked up behind Louis, his hands spread on Louis’s hips now, because Zayn is the most tactile person Harry has ever met, outside of himself.

His fingers shake as he pours lube over them, moving on the bed so he can spread his legs, conscious of Louis and Zayn watching. He licks his lips and bites them as he slowly slides the first finger inside.

“Good, Haz, yeah, good.”

Harry preens slightly under the praise as he begins slowly fucking himself open with his fingers, keeping his eyes fixed on Louis and Zayn.

He makes a little show of it, rolling his hips, tweaking his nipples with his free hand, fucking down on to his fingers, slick with lube now. He’s panting and he can feel beads of sweat trickling down his temple. He hears someone groaning and realises that it’s Zayn, clutching at Louis’s hip.

Louis looks at Harry, his eyes shadowed and his bottom lip swollen and red from biting.

“You ready for us, Haz? You okay?”

Harry bites his own lip, flicking his tongue out to soothe the sting, and he nods, his throat suddenly dry.

He draws his fingers out and lets out a small moan. He’s feeling … desperate to be filled, and a little wild, and he needs, he needs …

He sighs when he feels Louis shift up beside him, one hand tangling in his hair, tugging harder on the curls now.

“C’mon babe; c’mon Haz… you’re all right babe yeah …”

Louis is babbling a little but his voice is soft against Harry’s ear as he positions himself on all fours, straddling Louis on the bed.

He groans when he feels Zayn’s slick fingers slide in to him slowly and he takes the chance then to take Louis’s cock - hard and thick and somehow silky-soft against his tongue - into his mouth.

He takes it in slow at first, feeling Zayn’s cock nudge at his hole, the slow, deep press of it that makes Harry moan around Louis, who swears softly, his hand still tangled in Harry’s hair.

Zayn chokes out a strangled “ah, fuck” as he bottoms out, careful to hold on to Harry’s hips and not push him forward on to Louis too fast, but Harry just tangles his hands in the bedsheets, bearing his weight on his arms as Zayn begins a slow, rolling rhythm that makes Harry’s eyes want to roll back in his head.

He glances up at Louis, who’s watching him closely, biting his lip again. He lets out a loud groan when Harry suddenly takes him all the way down, relaxing his throat and humming contentedly as Louis bucks up hard, swearing as he comes down Harry’s throat.

“Fuck - fucking - Haz, your _mouth_ , _jesus_.”

Harry swallows and swallows, pulling off gently and resting his forehead against Louis’s hip as Zayn fucks into him, his fingers gripping tight on Harry’s hips.

Zayn’s always quiet, and the only sound in the room now is his breath as he fucks into Harry hard and a little sloppy. Harry groans against Louis’s hip, he’s so hard and his mind is fogging a little and god he needs to come …

“He’s close, Haz, so close, you’re so good, you can do it, I know you can …” Louis’s hands are in his hair, soothing and sorting the curls this time rather than tugging, and Harry just nods against Louis’s hip.

He’s aching with it now - it feels like his very bones are going to fly apart, and he grips on to one of Louis’s thighs with his hand to ground himself even as Zayn bites down on his shoulder, coming silently.

Harry groans, low and soft as Zayn pulls out carefully, resting his head between Harry’s shoulderblades.

“Let go now, Haz,” Zayn says quietly against his skin. “Let go, c’mon …”

Harry lets out a half-sob, half-groan as he starts coming, one hand gripping Louis’s thigh and the other somehow tangled up with Zayn and he’s coming all over himself in messy spurts and he’s wrecking Louis’s sheets, and he can feel the tears on his face …

Louis tugs on his hair until Harry lifts his head and he drags himself up the bed, kissing Louis first, open and wet, and then Zayn who’s now beside Louis.

They exchange slow kisses like that; Louis and Zayn’s hands on Harry the whole time until Harry lets out a sigh and they both shift him until he’s lying down on the bed, Zayn curled up behind him, pressing small kisses along his shoulderblades and Louis stretched out beside him, kissing his cheeks and his lips and the tip of his nose to make him smile, even as he uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away Harry’s tears.

“Better?” Louis asks softly, as Harry’s eyes start to drift close. He smiles vaguely from where he’s floating; his world now all peace and ease and quiet for the time being.

“Mmnnmmmmmn,” is all Harry can manage, and he hears Louis’s soft laugh even as he takes Harry’s hand, smoothing over the knuckles with his thumb.

“Go to sleep, Haz, we’ve got you.”

Harry lets out a long sigh, curls his fingers around Louis as Zayn presses one last kiss behind his ear, and lets himself go.


End file.
